


missing you

by scoryuu



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Class 3-E - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Post-Canon, Post-Graduation, Post-Korosensei's Death (Assassination Classroom)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoryuu/pseuds/scoryuu
Summary: Maehara Hiroto misses his teacher & his memories with him.Isogai Yuuma offers some comfort.(Contains Assassination Classroom Spoilers)
Relationships: Isogai Yuuma & Maehara Hiroto, Isogai Yuuma/Maehara Hiroto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	missing you

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any maeiso in a while, much less on this account - 
> 
> Anyways, I'm still suffering in pain at the death of Koro-Sensei so I'm going to project onto my favorite characters now. 
> 
> Everyone thank my sudden burst of motivation for this. 
> 
> Content Warnings: Death of a loved one (Let me know if I missed anything) 
> 
> Enjoy

It's been around 9 years since Koro-Sensei was killed. 

Maehara Hiroto couldn't get over it.

He doubted anyone in his class could. 

He sadly ate his cup of instant noddles in his dark apartment. 

He wished Yuuma could be here this second. But he was busy.

If he was here they could laugh together. 

Like in middle school. 

And he could forget about his teacher .. for just two seconds. 

But his wishes would never come true. 

If they did, Class 3-E would have found a way to save him. 

And Koro-Sensei would have never died in the first place. 

Eventually the Orange-Brown haired male began crying. 

That's when Yuuma came home. 

"Hey Hiro- What's wrong?"

"N-nothing"

"Don't lie to me."

Yuuma came closer to him and positioned himself in the seat next to him.

"I-it's Koro-Sensei.."

Yuuma nodded in understanding. 

"Mmh, it's okay to be upset about it, ok Hiroto? We'll see him again eventually. He misses you just as much as you miss him."

"...yeah"

They hugged in silence and turned on the tv. 

They allowed themselves to get lost in the drama that was being presented on the screen. 

Everything would be fine. 

It'll heal with time. 

At least that's the lie Hiroto and the rest of Class 3-E told themselves. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading, I hope you enjoyed!! - 
> 
> Kudos, Comments, and Bookmarks are highly appreciated <3
> 
> I listened to the assassination classroom intros while writing this, I don't know why I mentioned that but those intros slap-
> 
> Chapter two will come out eventually 
> 
> Take care of yourself 
> 
> \- Scoryuu


End file.
